In the depths of my love
by Suko
Summary: Syaoran is a lonely boy when he gets sent to Japan, but one day, a girl with emerald green eyes passes by and becomes his best friend... or more? But why is this girl so strange? S+S, T+E
1. The day I met you

  
  
  
  
In the depths of my love  
Chapter 1: The day I met you  
By: Suko

  
  
  


It was a cold, rainy, grey day, the day that I met her. The most special and important thing to have ever happened to me. I ran out of my new apartment I share with Wei, and sat on the stone hard steps. I wept, and wept. There were more 'tears' on my cheek because it was raining, but I could only taste the bitter ones, the real ones.  
  
A car whizzed by. Few cars were out on the street, and fewer people, because it looked like a storm was coming. That's why I was slightly surprised to see a little girl, just a little bit younger than me, walking past, holding a bright pink umbrella. I notice her, but just as she nearly passed the gate, she stopped. And turned to look straight at _me_. I tried to wipe my tears away, but she saw them. She walked, in a way with pride, right up to _me_. She sat down, next to me. She peered up at me with her big, emerald-green eyes. I noticed the way her auburn brown hair bounced as she moved. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I said nothing.  
  
"Answer me. Onegai?" she said. I still said nothing. She frowned, but simply smiled quickly.  
  
"My name's Kinomoto Sakura. But you can just call me Sakura-chan. I'm six, even though I look five. What's your name?" Sakura asked. Sakura. That was a pretty name. Ying Fa. Cherry blossoms. I sighed heavily.  
  
"My name is Xiaoling." I replied, in my gruff voice. Sakura only stared at me.  
  
"What's xiaoling?" she asked curiously. I wondered what she meant, but then I realized that I was in Japan now. Not China.  
  
"Oh, I'm not from here. Xiaoling is chinese for 'little wolf'." I told her. She stared up at the dark sky.  
  
"Xiao... little... Ling... wolf... Syao... Syaoran? Syaoran! Your Japanese name is Syaoran!" she exclaimed. Syaoran? Sure, that sounded nice enough, I suppose.  
  
"...Why were you crying just now? Is there something the matter?" I sighed. Sakura seemed like one of those kind of people who wouldn't give up until they got what they wanted.  
  
"My mother sent me to Japan... Away from my home, Hong Kong. Away from all of my friends. Here, I have no one to talk too, no one to play with, and no one to be my friend, and I'm just soo lonely!" I tried my hardest not to cry again. Mother sent me here to capture some useless Clow Cards, but I wasn't going to tell Sakura about that bit. She mustn't know about magic. I don't even know why Mother sent _me_, because I'm only ten! Why not one of the sisters? They have so much time one their hands!  
  
Sakura leaned on my soggy shoulder. By now, we were both soaking wet from the rain. She gazed up at the again, with those big, bright eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's awfully sad... But that's okay, because _I'll_ be your friend... From now on. 'K?" She put her hand on top of mine and I blushed.  
  
"Really? You'd be my friend?" I asked.  
  
"Really. I promise, as long as you need a friend, I'll be there..." she said. "Now let's go inside, onegai? It's freezing cold, with these wet clothes!" I led her inside my apartment. I came out with no one, but I'm going inside with a friend, I thought, happily.  
  
"Syao-kun, I'm glad that we're friends!" she said, cheerfully. I nodded.  
  
"Hai!" I gave her my first smile ever in Japan. My new home.  
  
  
  
{End of Chapter 1} So, do you like it?=^^= I know, the first chapter is really short, but-  
Kero: It was... well, I fell asleep, but um... do I get pudding?  
Suko: ...how did he get in here... Did someone forget to lock the door again?@.@  
Kero: ...pudding... must... get... pudding... must... get... pudding... pudding... so... yummy...  
Suko: Just in case you haven't noticed and are wondering, this chapter is in Syaoran's POV. The rest of the fict isn't going to be (Normal POV), because this is just like... a prologue, I suppose. Of how Syaoran became friends with Sakura-chan^.-  
Kero: I'LL KILL THAT CHINESE BAKA IF HE EVEN _THINKS_ OF GETTING CLOSE TO MY MISTRESS!!!  
Suko: *sweatdrops* You don't like Syaoran?!  
Kero: NO!  
Suko: ...but he's so cute;_;  
Kero: Yea, yea, yea... Enough with the chit chat, where's my pudding?  
Suko: *ignores Kero and continues* ...But why is Sakura only six? (Syaoran is nine) Please review, because if I get enough, I'll continue, and you'll find out why^_______^ If no one really liked it, then I'm just going to delete it. Review!  
Kero: PUDDING! SUKO, ONEGAI? PUDDING?  
Suko: *sighs* somebody give him pudding before I go crazy!  
Suko: Thanks for reading! Arigatou! And please don't forget to review!  
Kero: ...pudding...!


	2. A Secret Mission

Suko: And we are back! With chapter 2! Nyah ha ha ha ha!  
Kero: Please excuse Suko, she's a little bit hyper...  
Suko: ...Waaaait a minute...!  
Kero: *looks at Suko*  
Suko: *looks at Kero*  
Kero: It's usually me who's hyper...  
Suko: And it's usually me who calms Kero down...  
Suko & Kero: Don't you dare steal my line!!!:P  
Kero: Oh, right... I almost forgot...  
**Kero's pudding list!**  
From: **American Rose**: For the never ending supply of pudding! All flavours, too! Let's see, I'm start with strawberry, then blueberry, than blackberry, then raspberry, then thornberry...*continues*  
Suko: Great. Just great. Now I'm going to have to write this fict listening to Kero list as many 'berries' as he can...¬¬  
Kero: *dances around pudding mountain*  
Suko: *sighs*

  
  
  
  
In the depths of my love  
Chapter 2: A Secret Mission  
By: Suko

  
  
  


Eleven year old Syaoran sat down on the lush green grass. He was glad that it was spring now, so that flowers would soon blossom. Better yet, the evergreens would regain their rich, green colours. Syaoran smiled and lay on the grass. They sky was bright blue. Puffy, white clouds hung in the sky, while birds zipped through and changed their shape.  
  
Suddenly, a head blocked Syaoran's view of the skies. A young girl with bouncy, auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes appeared.  
  
"Shao-kun! Come play with me, the sun is so happy and warm today!" shouted the enthusiastic 9 year old girl. Syaoran sat up.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Syaoran laughed as the girl helped him to his feet. "So what are we going to do today, Sakura?" he asked the girl. Sakura giggled as she burst into excitement.  
  
"I have arranged a picnic for us! Right next to the lake, the one you showed me yesterday!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Another picnic? Again?" Syaoran asked. Sakura pouted and stomped her foot, stayed calm. Syaoran laughed again. Sakura could always make him smile, like no one else could.  
  
"I was just kidding, Sakura-chan! I love picnics! As longs as I get to eat them with you..." Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura jumped up and down.  
  
"Yay! Arigatou Shao-kun!" she yelled. Syaoran just scratched his head.  
  
"Let's go!" he said, running.  
  
"Matte!" Sakura shouted. (A/N: I think 'matte' means wait up, but I'm not sure so if it's wrong, please tell me^^;) Sakura ran after Syaoran, with more smiles.  
  
~~  
  
Syaoran bit into his sandwich. He stole a glance at Sakura-chan, his best friend. He loved her like a sister. It was three years ago that he met Sakura. That cold, rainy day. She was so kawaii, and always bursting with energy. She was fascinated with nature, though Syaoran never knew why. One day, she had discovered a bird and was beside herself with joy. Later, she found another bird, and examined it like it was a totally new species. Sure, Syaoran liked birds, but found this a bit odd. But that was okay.  
  
Sakura was his best and pretty much only friend in the world. He lost contact with all of his Hong Kong friends. He took another peek at Sakura, sitting peacefully for once. The wind blew through her hair, and her eyes - one of Syaoran's favourite feature about her - were a rich emerald green, along with a hundred different shades. It looked as though each colour had it's own story to tell.  
  
Sitting bunch up, with her knees to her face, Sakura seemed pretty small. She always was smaller than she really was, but Syaoran knew that she made up for this by being bold and saying her mind. To others from a distance, she always was this tiny girl who liked to follow some lone 'wolf' around. Said that she was only being his friend out of pity. Syaoran knew better than to believe this because... he just felt it wasn't true. What was true was that Sakura did have a lot of other friends. A lot, a lot. She made friends easy. But for some reason, she always stuck to him. And stuck up for him. Kind of embarrassing, really, to have a younger girl defend for you. But Syaorna liked that.  
  
Syaoran looked back at Sakura, yet again, but she was gone. Surprised, his eyes raced to the river, half expecting to see Sakura playing in it, half now knowing what. Then, he felt a small poke on his back.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Sakura asked, teasingly. Syaoran stood up, ready to defend himself, but Sakura was already running off.  
  
"Come catch me, Shao-kun!" Sakura yelled with glee. Syaoran forgot all about the 'poking' thing and ran after her. She was the only person who could make Syaoran forget about being stubborn. She was the only one who could get through to him.  
  
~~  
  
"Bye, Shao-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura shouted from behind the gates of Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran waved back. Sakura smiled to herself and walked home. The skies darkened, but were still blue. Sakura stopped halfway back. But as she knew, halfway back to nowhere. She sat on a benched and sighed.  
  
'There is an empty house to go back to...' Sakura thought.  
  
'Actually, not even a house... I don't want to live this stupid fake life anymore, someone help me.'  
  
"Why?" Sakura shouted to the skies. "Why, God, did you put me here? I can do nothing more for Syoaran Li! I've done all I can, and he's happy, so why can't I go back? Please?" she yelled.  
  
_Flash!_. A flash of lightning came, followed by thunder. A deafening voice answered in Sakura's head only.  
  
_Kinomoto Sakura. Do not forget why you are here on Earth!_ The voice said.  
  
"...God...?" Sakura said in a timid voice. She didn't think he'd reply; he was usually too busy. The voice boomed again.  
  
_Answer!_  
  
"I! I was sent to Earth to protect and serve Syaoran Li, 11." Sakura obeyed quickly, jumping to her feet.  
  
_So you do remember! ...Part! ...of your mission on Earth. You cannot waste your time here! You should know better than that, you were given several reminders about time! It seems the world could use a better angel-in-guard, ne?_ Sakura hung her head. She stopped the tears from coming out though, she had too much pride as a faithful angel to God, even if she didn't complete her mission...yet.  
  
"I understand! I will not fail you!" The next reply came in a softer tone.  
  
_Good. Sakura, the boy depends on you more than you know. Don't let him down._ Sakura blinked. God called her 'Sakura', not Kinomoto.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura answered.  
  
_Good. Don't forget. So next time you call on me, it better not be for silly things like going back to Heaven when you haven't even finished your assignment!_ God said, a bit more stiffer this time. Sakura smiled and went the rest of the way...to no where.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura reached her house. It wasn't truly a house, not in Sakura's eyes. The building wasn't real, and even if it was, all houses are only completed with-  
  
"Families..." Sakura whispered to no one. "Real ones." She went inside. People greeted her. Like they did everday. A man and a boy older than Sakura was. But they weren't real. Sakura knew that. They were simply made by God, to be the perfect 'ideal' family, so that anyone going to see Sakura's guardians would see these 'people'. Sakura could see right through them, they were slightly transparent. But to anyone else, they were regular people.  
  
Sakura went to her 'room'. And the best thing of her 'house' greeted her. A stuffed-bear-like creature, with beady black eyes. _That_ was real. As usual, it greeted Sakura and asked for pudding (A/N: Kero... That sound familiar? ^____^ *hears Kero sleeping in the background* ¬¬ gee. You sure listen well to my stories...). Sakura nodded saying there was some in the freezer. There wasn't really any pudding, but Sakura wanted some alone time.  
  
'God... he made this world... but it's so fake, I can tell. I'd rather be in anywhere but here. Because everything is so fake, not real. I want to live for real. Almost everything for a block around is fake-world stuff. Which is why I love to go on picnics with Shaoran, to see the real things. (A/N: Wow! An explanation for Sakura's fascination about the birds already! The bird thing is somewhere above where Syaoran describes Sakura a little!^_____^)  
  
Sakura heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
'My mission...I must complete...'  
  
  
  
{End of Chapter 2}  
Suko: ...Okay. This chapter is VERY confusing, I know, I know! I didn't explain things clearly enough... But here's the summary...  
1: It's three years after Syaoran met Sakura and they are best friends.  
2: Sakura is an... angel! Does that surprise you:P  
3: Sakura is on a mission (what we don't know yet^.-) assigned by God  
4: Sakura lives in a fake house, with fake people that God create just for Sakura so that she'd feel like a real girl while on Earth, etc., the things around Sakura's house are not real either. These 'fake' things are real to real people, however, and look, feel, etc, real.  
5: Kero is in the story, and the only real thing Sakura has at home  
6: Sakura doesn't have a real family. But if Syaoran went to her house, he would see everything normal. 7: This chapter was confusing. I know.@.@  
*whew* that was long, wasn't it?  
Kero: YES!  
**ARIGATOU PEOPLE! ARIGATOU TO:**  
**American Rose** For the never-ending supply of pudding! All flavours too! Yippie!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
Suko: You said Thank-you already! At the top! Stop wasting FFNET's space!  
Kero: *glares*  
Suko: You ish too spoiled, Kero. Especially since you have all that pudding from a King and a Card Mistress.  
Kero: That story? Didn't you finish that yet?  
Suko: ¬.¬ no...  
Kero: Yea, well, it's gonna finish sooner or later, so I might as well get this crowd working:D  
Suko: *sighs*  
Suko: Don't worry if this chapter was confusing for you, it'll make more sense later! Promise!^____^ Please review! Arigatou!  



End file.
